


Reality

by ypsese



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Blushing, Body Worship, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, MC has a fixation, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, with kissing Saeyoungs hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Kiss my lips, my hands, my cheeks, my eyelids, my nose, my neck.But never. Ever. Kiss my elbows, that's just weird.





	Reality

~

| _MC has entered the chat room_ |

 

**707:** Oh! Hey babe~ 

 

**707** **:**

**707:** I was just talking to Yoosung.

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** *Teasing, you mean…

 

**707:** Ahh! What do you mean, I’m just educating your young mind with the wise knowledge of an old geezer like myself. 

 

**707:**

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** You’re one year older than me Seven…  
****

**MC:** TeasingYoosungwithout me? You hurt my feelings God Seven! 

 

**707:** Oh shit! I’m sorry MC! I shall get down and beg for forgiveness!

 

**MC:** All is forgiven Defender of Justice, maybe a kiss can seal the deal? 

 

**707:**

 

 **707:** Critical hit!!! 700 damage points! My heart skipped several beats.  
****

**MC:** The Defender of Justice has been spell bound~ 

 

**707:** Maybe a kiss on the lips could wake me up?

 

**MC:** Like sleeping beauty! 

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Of course Seven is sleeping beauty in this story and MC is the prince.

 

**MC:** I know how to respect a woman Yoosung.

 

**707:** You could learn a thing or two from her.

 

**MC:** I am the most gentlemanly person you know, Guild Master Shooting-Star. Chivalry will never be dead!!

 

**707:** Hooray for chivalry!!!

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** You guys are dumb

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** and cute

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** dumb-cute

 

**MC:** Wow Guild Master Shooting-Star, my feelings!!! T_T

 

**707:** At least we didn’t get pranked into thinking Jumin was a girl… 

 

**707:**

**MC:** This is true. God Seven is a fax  machine. He spits straight facts.

 

 **707:** I consciously make the effort not use compound words or words more than three syllables around you as to not hurt you fragile, young brain.

 

**MC:** PFFFFT! Ultra roast, how will Guild Master Shooting-Star retaliate?

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Wow Seven, you would pull the age card again. And stop calling me that!

 

**MC:** lololololololol sorry, Yoosung.

 

**707:** The Defender of Justice defeats evil yet again. Purge arrogance from the young to benefit the future.

 

**MC:** Burn the sin! lololol 

 

**707:** lololololol 

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** You guys really are perfect for each other… T_T

 

**MC:** Anyway, I didn’t come here to roast Yoosung. I came here to ask Saebae a question.

 

**707:** OMG! Maximum hit! Seven has run out of mana to keep his HP up, he offers his heart as a sacrifice. 

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** lolololol that’s pretty good MC.

 

**707:** I love that nickname, you must be a Goddess. 

 

**707:**

****

 

 **MC:** lololol I know right, I had a stroke of Seven genius in the middle of the night.

 

 **707:** I’m swooning!!! What is it that you came to tell me, all wise Goddess MC.

 

**MC:** Oh! Yeah

 

**MC:** I’m coming over soon and we’re going on a date. 

 

**707:** A date? lolololol 

 

**707:**

 

 **707:** I’m excited now!!!

 

**707:** Where to Romeo?

 

**MC:** Get your best pair of Friday underwear on Juliet, it’s amusement park time. : D 

 

**707:** You’re actually the best. Like ever. 10/10…would do again. ;) 

 

**707:**

****

 

 **MC:** lololololol. Fully agree.

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Have fun partying!!! I’m gonna go back on LOLOL

 

**Yoosung** **★** **:**

  
****

 

 

 

 

 

_| MC has left the chat room |_

 

_| 707 has left the chat room |_

 

_| Yoosung_ **★** _had left the chat room |_

 

 

_~~_

 

**MC’s Perspective**

 

The sky was nice today. It looked like a bowl of cotton candy. Fluffy and bright, full of happiness and memory. There was the slightest evidence of wind, the coolest brush of air at my neck. 

The sun was hidden, but not well. The clouds danced in the sunshine, casting shade onto my blushing face. The echo of boisterous laughter sent my heart into a flurry of gracious beats. The thump of childish music and happy squeals pierced the air.

He was blushing like a bride. His ears and neck red like his scruffy, unraveled hair. I could see the outline of his face, the edge to his charm. The dapperness, the good-looking shape of his figure. His glasses were a dorky and all-Seven touch to his outstanding beauty.

Later, I came to the conclusion that mere words could not describe the way my heart had leaped from my chest. The swelling feeling of adoration and love ripening my lips.

He was a masterpiece of broken axels. His image had been distorted and his smile unsure, but now he gleamed. He was born and bread from himself, he was his own person. I’d never met someone so comfortable in their own skin. He was gorgeous, so much so, that my heart squeezed and shattered.

My lips trailed up Saeyoung’s hand, tracing the bone of his wrist with cautiousness.

“M-MC,” Saeyoung blushed profusely, staring at me as well as shying away from the intensity of my gaze.

My lips paused their adventure across his soft skin and I pondered.

“Yes, Saebae?” I teased against the skin of his wrist, bringing my hands to lock around his arm. He shivered and tried to resist but he could not move. My lips ascended across his forearm, along with the slightly paler skin underneath and to the inside of his elbow.

“W-Why are you — h-how is — t-this is really…” His words came out in stuttering chunks, so incredibly uncharacteristic to his normal quick wit.

“Embarrassing?” I offered, ghosting my breath other the junction between his elbow and humerus. Saeyoung sucks in a breath and nods his head once, jaw clenched exasperatedly.

“But I like kissing you Saeyoung…”

It came out as a whine, my tongue poking through my lips to suck on the spot lightly. The red-headed hacker blinks hard and swallows, a small wispy breath coming from his lips.

My fingers gently eased the flesh around his wrist, rubbing back and forth in circles with my thumb. My other hand was plucking at each of his fingers, testing their durability before I threaded my hand through them.

My mouth goes up to his arm, across the line of his T-shirt and up to his exposed shoulder. I dragged my lips across the protrusion of his collarbone, making sure to apply just enough pressure to extract a noise from him.

“Do you like me kissing you?” I whispered against his neck. Saeyoung’s eyes that had fluttered close popped open. His face was burning red, chest heaving a little and honey coloured eyes dazed.

“W-What?” He said softly, almost like he’d fallen asleep.

“Do you like kissing?” I repeated the question, my lips trailing from his jugular to the back of his neck, behind his ear. I nudge my nose, dragging it up and down the bone behind his ear, spreading butterfly kisses along his nape.

“ _Nnn_ ,” Saeyoung moaned softly, his hands ripping apart from their hold in mine and coming to my waist. He holds me tight, clutching my hips in his trembling hands.

“Y-Yes,” He admits bashfully, looking down at the pavement from the park bench we were sitting at. “I do, a-a lot.”

I hummed in approval and my lips came back down over his neck, down across his collarbones and up to his jawline. I breathed out through my nose, sending a puff of air into his glasses.

He flinched a little and a smile wormed its way onto his face. I straightened up on my knees and leaned forward, grinning ear to ear.

“Y-You can kiss me anywhere but my elbows,” he splutters, blushing brightly. “That’s just weird.”

I laughed and something in my heart curled affectionately. Seeing him so happy, it made my body feel so light that I could have been intangible.

But Saeyoung was my anchor.

I leaned forward and closed the gap between us, my mouth flushed gently against his own. His arms came from my hips to my torso, his fingers digging into the fabric of my jumper. My hands came to cup his face, pressing my nose into the side of his, closing my eyes.

We broke apart softly, his eyes opening to stare at me. We didn’t say anything for the longest time. His cheeks were blistering and he looked very shy, almost like the photos he’d shown to me of when he was little.

His cheeks were puffed out, fingers twiddled against my backbone and eyes glistening with a hint of sadness or insecurity. I knew that look, that threat of crippling self-doubt that I had tried to ward away.

I knew no words would comfort his uneasiness, Saeyoung moreover, was a man of action and consequence, words meant little to him anymore. 

So I just stared into his golden eyes, wondering what he was thinking about. What was causing him this minor ellipsis in thought, what was causing him anxiety. 

“You make me so happy that it doesn’t feel real,” Saeyoung admits after our long, intimate stare.  His voice almost breaks through a barrier of reality and it rips me from my thoughts.

“I’m scared that this is a dream, that my desire for happiness has been fabricated inside my mind, and that you’re not real.”

I blinked hard at him. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth. 

“It terrifies me.” He says, chewing on his lip.

I stare a bit more before I'm subconsciously shaking my head. I feel my neck and ears heat up as I curled my hands around my back and unhooked his fingers from my hips. I took one of his hands and gently brought the back of his palm to my lips.

I pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles, staring him right in the eyes. Saeyoung sucked in a small breath, his eyes going small in realisation.

He knew exactly what that action meant. 

“Real?” I asked, bringing my lips back from his knuckles and clutching his hand between my own.

The hackers smile could’ve lit up an entire planet and tears were shaking in the corners of his eyes.

“Real.” He confirms.

 

~~


End file.
